I'm Nut Okay Commentary
by Corporal Marshmallow
Summary: My first commentary. I'll be commentating on horrible fanfiction written by the same person who wrote My Immortal.


**Hey guys, SDW here. I've been reading some commentaries of very crappy stories on here and other websites, so I've decided to do my own commentary series, making my own comments on the stories and what not. I'll be starting off by commentating on a Hetalia fanfic called I'm Nut Okay by xxx666bloodyristsxxx on Deviantart (aka the girl who wrote My Immortal.) I'll also be taking requests on stories that I should comment on, so feel free to send them.**

**BTW, I haven't watched a single episode of Hetalia (and I don't plan on doing so), so some things I say about this might be wrong. Just so you know.**

**So, enjoy, I guess.**

* * *

OMG Fangs (geddit)

**I'm not amused.**

2 ThePrincessOfChaos for intradutin HEyalia to me

**Heyalia? I have never heard of Heyalia. Maybe she can introduce it to me too?**

OMG der ar too many PREPZ der and day KILL da gothikness dat it kood halve

**I'm pretty sure Hetalia wasn't meant to be all out gothic…**

so I rite dis oon shut on howda sho should GO

**"****Shouldn't" sounds more like it.**

bu da way NO PREPSOR FLAMZ!

**Well, I'm not a goth, but I'm certainly not a prep, so I shall read on.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXX

HI mu name is Fukin ROMAnia

**Hello, Fukin! I'm Karly! But seriously though, I think they have a canon character named Romania already…**

buut Igo bye Niteshade.

**…****and he's certainly not a goth.**

I am a Vampire wit purfict teath.

**According to a few articles I read, I suppose the REAL Romania is a vampire…**

I am werin a black corset wit bloodred pendargems on dem and a black leather mini and black fishnets on mu lags and stellon blck boots wtih pics of GERAD WAY

**Yeah, because wearing articles of clothing with a "gothic" celebrity on them makes the clothes so goffik.**

(He is Such a magor fukin HOTAy).

**He's alright. But he's not that hot in my opinion.**

As I waz pun on mu blak ishadow blak maskara and wite fondatin wit blak lipstik when sudinly . . . , . . . Mu BF prissa cam!

**So…much…grammatical issues…in one sentence…**

"OMFS HI" I moand sezaly.

**Horny, much?**

"hi" Prissa mumbaled. Prissa was werin black hilites in his hair nd a black bagy skater pants nd black baggu skater shit nd congrass shoes.

**No, no, NO! What have you done to Prussia?!**

Sundaly prasha came to mu

**Prasha? Prussia and Prissa's triplet brother?**

and we franched passively den he put his tool in mu box and we did it sexily

**You "sexily" built a house together? Aww, how romantic!**

as I was gedin an orgazum suddinly. . . . . Rusa barged in!

**Rusa is NOT a country and therefore wouldn't be a canon character. Some information about him is needed.**

he was wearin black baggy shirt n pants and gothic boots with purlple stuff and blak hair wit rad hilites.

**One word: No.**

"WTF Rissa?" I SKREEMED

"Amerika bend takin bu dat fuken prepy ropist FRANCE!" Rassa kried!

**France is certainly NOT a rapist…**

Prissia started to kry stars of BLOOD sexaly

**Then the stars, like, floated into the night sky and made the sky even more goffik!**

"OMFG NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he Cried

"Cum on we kot to find him!" I Yelled

We ran downstars suesidaly and we saw canida crin blood read taers an krin and a kornier Kudin

**I doubt Canada is like that.**

"Mu BROTHER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!/!/1?!" Candia SOBed.

"Dunt wary me rpisa and rusia will find imwit englands help" I contorted him and he got little beater.

**Yes, Canada, use the beater and beat up the Romania imposter for entrancing you with her "goffikness"!**

"Well gud luk" kanada said

"K lets GO" Ressia calde

Me and pussia falled me and we got in mu blak mersadies bends dat had MCR ritin all ovar it.

**That doesn't make your car look more gothic.**

We got in and drove to Englond and on da way we was duin sigarets and drags and drikin blood with bear.

**Bear? You mean from Bear and the Big Blue House. Is he now gothic too?**

We ventaly got to Longdon and we ent to his house and saw him. He wat werin a gothic blak robe with Gc all ovar it.

**Good Charlotte is NOT a gothic band…**

"Hi bitca (buffy ftw)" englond cauld

"OMfg Amerika ben Kidnamped buy FRANCE" I cried.  
Engloland gosped.

"OMgh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" my sun NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" englond started to cry teats of Blood.

**Definition of a teat: ****a nipple of the mammary gland of a female mammal, from which the milk is sucked by the young.**** So since when did England turn into an animal?**

"we need a foken potal to get to merika and Save him" Prqssa kried.

"k let me do tis pell" enond said "Vampikera willa neveria Hitiha UUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**A song as a spell? That's not creative.**

Suddenly a seky blak pentagram with read skulls fline ot of it.

**How can pentagrams be sexy?**

"gud luk."englond kried as we jamped in da pntagram.

**Jamp is the Scottish past tense form of jump, so I'll give Tara some credit for it.**

Wen we got dear da room was blak wit whit stuff all over and Poland was Der!

"OMG like wtf u doin hear u tupid goffs?" Polond demondid.

"STFU U STUID FUKIN PREPY BITCH!" I Shouted as I Jumpt on her (NUT IN DAT way u PERVS) and driked her blod.

**Really? And Poland is a guy.**

"Kul" prossia and rassia moand sexaly u kould se daer eractions as de tuk pics of me killin her.

**No. It's not cool. And it's not sexy either.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" pokand seemed as she died .

I strated to kry titts of blood.

**OMG that sounds totes hawt!**

"Oh my stantin wats rong?" asked prassia

"Skuse me WTF we ar trin to save amerika and u ar askin me dat" I YEELED

"BUT BUT BUT IM SARRY!" Prissa baged

But it was too late I waz grabin a Steak!

**All of that goffikness must be making you hungry.**

Wen I was bout to stab sudenle. . . . . . . . . . . . we hard a bllaodcurdling skreem dat sounded like merikeas, we ran to da dor dat was blak wit kandal lite kummin at da botem den we came in to da room. Amerka was die up naked wit blud all over him wall france was rapin him NAked and torkering him wit a sharp pokey flame stik. Amerka waz krin teats of BLOOD suisidaly.

"U fukin PREP!" we Yelled at him!

"HA HA HA he will bekum a prep and der is nutin u kan do bout it HAHA HA !" France Cried

**If only Tara would realize that not all goths and preps hate each other…**

No way u fukan prep amerka will nevar becum a prepu fuk lik U!x"" Rassia yeled

Den we all ran at im and stab his head of.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO\FRANCE KRED AS HE DIED".

**I would've cried too if they did that.**

"OMFG R U OK AMERIKA" I yealed.

"ya I k" amerka sad rassia put his spar cloves on merika.  
L8tr on we gut Gurnday n MCR ( don't dos bands fuken ruk) to play at mu huse

**How the fuck did you reach them? I'm sure there would be security guards preventing you from talking to them.**

and we al moshed to da musik sekaly.

**…****Is sexily even a word.**

Aftar da kaonsert Gerad way came ovar to us.

"Hi Gerad" I sad

"hi Nightshade" gerad said

"kan I gut ur atragraph I said

"sur" he said as he adrografed mu skirt

"thanks" I said as he waked sexily away,ten prissia kam wit rassia kanada merika nd englond

Sudenly I gramed Prassa and frenched sexaly den we took off eachers kloves and he had a sex pak (geddit) and da uddrs took ooff der cloves and w all had SEX and it waz so sexy and hot

**Oh, great, a massive orgy.**

DA END

**Yay!**

* * *

**Yeah, this was just horrible. I can't even…**

**Like I said before, I'm taking requests of commentaries, so feel free to send them.**


End file.
